nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Action 8
NoDQ Action Episode 8 is the eighth episode of Season 6 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-nineteenth episode overall. It is a #1 Contenders match for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship between the Street Fighters and Serial Killers II. Match During the entrances, Wade Needham announces on commentary that there will be a 10-Man Royal Rumble Match at Spring Cleaning, the winner of which will become #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship and have their title match at Going the Distance. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ryu opens the match with a spinning heel kick to Freddy Krueger as Ken gives Michael Myers a dragon screw. Ryu leaps onto Myers from the top rope but Myers rolls out of the way. Myers punches Ryu repeatedly in the corner. Ken gets Myers in the corner and delivers a series of kicks. Ryu misses a bulldog to Myers who responds with a pair of scoopslams before mounting him and punching him in the face. Ryu gives Myers a dragon screw before kicking Freddy in the corner. Ryu gives Myers a judo takedown then climbs the turnbuckle but Myers clotheslines him to the ringside area. Myers follows Ryu out of the ring but Ryu Irish whips him into the turnbuckle. Freddy gives Ken a back suplex and a low blow. Ryu climbs the turnbuckle again but Freddy clotheslines him, knocking him down into the ring. Myers returns to the ring and receives a Scissor Kick Flip from Ken, who then gives Freddy the Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick. Ryu dives at Freddy but Freddy dodges, only to be powerslammed by Ken, but Freddy rolls through. Myers gives Ryu a DDT and Freddy mounts him and punches him. Ken throws Myers out of the ring and Freddy gives Ryu a bulldog before uppercutting Ken. Ryu returns fire with a Sweet Chin Music. Myers returns to the ring and mounts and punches Ken until Ryu breaks it up. Ryu and Ken give Myers a double team knee breaker then give Freddy a double suplex. Ryu pins Freddy but Myers breaks it up at a 2-count. The Street Fighters give Myers a double suplex then give Freddy a double knee breaker before Myers gives Ken a DDT and Ryu a back body drop. Ken delivers a spinning heel kick to Myers but Freddy locks him into the Iron Claw until Ryu breaks it up. Myers knocks Ken down and Freddy leaps onto him with a split-legged moonsault but Ken rolls out of the way. Myers throws Ryu from the turnbuckle into Ken. Ken gives Myers the Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick as Ryu leaps onto Myers with a huge kick. Freddy ducks the Poison Mist from Ken and knocks him into the corner. Ryu Irish whips Freddy into the opposite corner then delivers a flurry of punches. Myers clotheslines Ken as Freddy locks Ryu in the Iron Claw but Ryu slips free. Ryu puts Myers in a sleeper hold but Myers gets free and receives a judo throw from Ryu, who then gives one to Freddy. Both Street Fighters leap onto Freddy from on high. Ryu knocks Myers off his feet. Freddy gives Ken a spinebuster than a low blow before attempting the Elm Street Driver but Ryu breaks it up, knocking Ken to the floor. Freddy covers Ken but Ryu delivers the Hadouken Fireball and rolls up Freddy for a 1-count. Freddy gives Ken a spinebuster. Ryu gives Freddy a udo takedown but Freddy responds with an Elm Street Driver and makes the cover as Myers occupies Ken, giving the Serial Killers II the victory and making them the #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships. Winner: The Serial Killers II Category:Season 6